Multiverse: The Game
Multiverse: The Game is a project for Arkhampedia based on the concept of The Exiles. The brave heroes of this game are MMORPG players attempting to beat a game where you go from Multiverse to Multiverse, with specific missions along the way. The first season takes place in 2002. In true Exiles fashion, every time a players character dies, the Tallus summons another multiverse character for them to play as. This leads to an infuriating never ending battle with Nazis, Zombies, and Commies are the way through space and time. The series will feature characters from all comic books, and will not be just limited to Marvel Comics characters. It will be updated every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday. The first strip premiered on March 10th, 2011. The series has been temporarily canceled. Current Installments Multiverse: The Game 1 "Here we go..." "Everyone ready to go?" Billy:"This is gonna be epic, guys." "Whats the name of this game anyway, Billy?" "Its called Multiverse. Its supposed to be some kind of game where you go from different comic scenarios." "But what really got my attention was the fact that whenever you die, you are just created a brand new character to play as." "So, in other words, you can't truly die, so its going to be a cake walk." "Tis not the challenge I had though it would be, friend." "C'mon, its just time for all of us to hang out. Just start the game." Mikey: "Shh, its starting..." dramatic music sounds... Greg: "Sweet graphics, Man." Jen: "Yeah, it looks pretty." Mikey:"Why is the Moon on fire?" dramatic music hits a climax, signaling a big scene ahead... NOOOOOO! Mikey:'''Who has defiled the cut scene?" "C'mon. It was sooo fuckin' boring." Multiverse: The Game 2 '''Billy is now Morph Mikey is now Age of Apocalypse Sabretooth Casey is now Spider-Man 2099 Greg is now Longshot Jen is now Blink Greg:"...okay..." "...so what now?" "Take that, ya ugly bag of crap!" . . . Multiverse: The Game 3 "ATTACK!" Greg: "You idiot! If you hadn't skipped the cutscene we'd at least know who the hell to attack!" "Isn't it obvious? We attack the one that looks like a demon." Jen:'But they both look like demons! '''Hellboy:'Damned freak, no tongue on the first date! "Then we attack them both! Common sense says if it looks like a monster, attack it." "You've obviously never played D & D" "Fine, I shalt cast thy fury upon---" "Oh, I don't think so." "You ain't gonna do nothin'" "This... I had not foreseen." Multiverse: The Game 4 "Now, I'm not a very good shot... but this gun shoots Really big bullets." '''Casey: What? What did I do?' Billy:Thats it, I'm pausing this. '''Greg:' Press X not to die... Greg presses X It says... "The Tallus... your key to transport between dimensions. But its more than that. The Tallus tells you what you must do in that reality in order to set things right... Oh, here it is. We have to kill... Greg: Oh boy... I took care of that monster. You look like reasonable folks, so I'll give you a warning... Don't worry, I got him. Lets see if he can take a punch... Spider-Man 2099 has been eliminated. ...HAX!!! Multiverse: The Game 5 Okay, my character can morph into any shape... lets give this a try... Hellboy: You wanna dance, you slab of white past? Didn't even put up a fight. Lets see him dodge these! Let me help! Is that... all.. you guys got? Don't worry guys, I'm respawning. I'll kick his candy ass. Casey is now Headpool . . . ...what the fuck? Archive *The Game archive Characters Mikey Mikey isn't much of an actual gamer as he is a D & D fanatic. However, in an age where sitting in your Mothers basement playing a D & D has widely been replaced by sitting in your Father's study playing World of Warcraft, when his friends came to him with a new Superhero X-Box MMORPG, he jumped in whole-heartily. He is currently playing as Age of Apocalypse Sabretooth. Billy Billy is an excellent gamer by any standards. Any game he touches seems to turn into gold... or earn him gold. He's never met a game he couldn't beat, but this would prove to be his downfall. Because in a game where every time you die you get a new character with new abilities... are you sure you want to stay alive the entire time? He is currently playing as Morph. Casey Casey is more of a Call of Duty man than a WoW player. He spends his night effortlessly prestiging on Black Ops, and his days PWNing n00bs on Halo: Reach. But MMORPGs are a whole different breed. Will he be able to adapt to the others playing style? Or will he just throw himself into the danger zones without thinking? His character is currently dead. Greg Greg is an old fashion RPGer. He remembers Final Fantasy VII and the original Fallout as lasting, loving memories. He's more likely to jump online to play Runescape than he is Starcraft or Empire at War. No, this older gamer loves a classic. But, since his buds are trying out this new MMORPG, he might as well pitch in and give it a shot. He is currently playing as Longshot. Jen Jen is Billy's girlfriend. She's not really a hardcore gamer, but more of a touch and go Nintendo DS kind of girl. But, since Billy wanted to try this game so bad, she figured why not go with him? she could learn some things and keep an eye on her man at the same time. She is currently playing as Blink. Category:Multiverse The Game